Higurashi: Redemption Arc
by TheFinalFyler
Summary: This is the story of Shion, and maybe instead of going crazy and killing her friends and sister to get her once true love back, what if, in the midst of her mental instability, she seen her wrongs, and was able to change them.
1. Virus?

"Oh, hello there Rika." Shion smiled.

The young miko was smiling as always, and holding a large bottle, that, despite the size, she was able to carry without any loss of balance. "Thanks again for letting me take some soy sauce. I thought we still had some."

Shion lead Rika inside and down the long corridor to the storeroom. "It's no problem, Rika-chan." She smiled. It was still unbeknownst to everyone in the small group of friends, that Mion was missing and that her twin has assumed her life, as part of her plan for revenge on her missing love. "So, how is everything?"

Rika simply nodded. "Everything's fine." she replied.

"Nothing out of the ordinary?" Shion asked, opening the sliding door to the storeroom.

Rika shook her head.

"Well, alright then, just wait right there, okay?" The green haired twin told her young friend. Shion walked over to a panel on the floor, lifting it and moving it out of the way. She grabbed a large bottle and pulled it out. "Oof..." She groaned lightly, pulling the filled bottle out form under the floor.

Rika giggled lightly and walked over, handing Shion the empty bottle.

Shion turned to take it, but her eyes lifted up to meet Rika. This Rika though wasn't the one everyone knew about. "R-Rika-chan?" Shion asked, seeing the 'new' Rika quickly lift a spray can in front of her face, spraying the mysterious mist in her face. Shion quickly pushed Rika away, covering her mouth as quickly as she could, though she was already coughing. She opened an eye, only to see Rika dive for her, tackling her to the ground. Shion groaned a bit as she struggled to get the girl off her chest.

"Now now...don't struggle...the pain will only be worse." Rika said grimly. She reached in her dress pocket and pulled out a syringe, biting the plastic covering off the needle. Leaning on the twin, she flicked the needle a few times. "Alright, there we go, all ready." She smirked. Rika grabbed Shion's wrist and pinned her arm to the ground.

Shion struggled to get free from the attack, though her effects went in vain. "R-Rika! What are you doing?" she demanded, getting no answer. She grit her teeth as she watched the needle slowly get closer to her arm. "Alright Shion...get a hold of yourself..just settle down...you can get out...!" She thought, getting an idea. She jerked her body around, throwing Rika off balance.

The miko growled. "I said, stay still!" She yelled, spraying the gas in Shion's face once more. Despite the attack working, it backfired. Rika started to cough, letting the pressure off of Shion.

Shion gathered her strength, despite her painful coughing, and threw Rika off her, slowly standing to her feet. She took in a deep breath of clean air. "You little runt!" Shion yelled, tackling Rika to the ground. Rika's grip on the needle slipped, sending it to the ground and shattering open. "Now...you wanna fight? I'll show you a fight!" Shion yelled, laughing hysterically as she reached for her taser.

Rika struggled to get free, trying to get her spray up so she can blind Shion, though Shion's weight prevented her. "W-wait...!" She yelled, trying to talk it out now.

"Too late for talk now!" Shion laughed hysterically as she pressed the taser on Rika's chest. "Now then...ta-ta." She sang, shocking the young girl, letting out her insane laughter as Rika yelled in pain from the shock of the taser. Shion pulled her weapon away after a few seconds, seeing the blue haired miko passed out on the floor. She chuckled and got off her. "Serves you right." Shion said, throwing Rika over her shoulder. "Off to the dungeon with you..." she said as she lugged her unconscious friend down the dimly lit hallways.

* * *

><p>Down in the depths of the Sonozaki torture chambers, Shion threw Rika into a cell, locking the iron bared gate. "Oh Mion." She sang, walking over to her sister's cage.<p>

Mion scurried back to the very end of her cage. "G-get away from m-me!" She yelled, utterly terrified of her younger sister.

"Oh no, don't worry dear sister." Shion smiled. "I got you a playmate." She said happily, only adding to her sister's terror.

"P-P-Playmate?" She stammered out, shaking in fear, hugging her knees.

"One hint..." The insane twin said, clearing her throat. "Niipah~"

"W-what did you do to Rka-chan?" Mion barked up.

Shion cocked an eyebrow. "Oh? Is my sister raising her tone with me?" She asked, her voice low and angry. She pulled out the key to Mion's cell from her skirt pocket and began to open the door.

The tormented sister's eyes flew open, realizing what she did. "I'm sorry dear sister!" She yelled as Shion slowly walked closer. Mion pressed herself as tightly as she could against the back of her cell wall. "I'm so sorry! It'll never happen again! I promise! I'm sorry! I'm so sorry!" She begged, tears flowing down her face.

Shion walked over, smirking evilly. She raised her arm, Mion closing her eyes and screaming. The younger twin simply patted her older twin's head. "Good girl." she said, sitting next to her twin, putting her arms around her gently. Mion flinched on reflex. "Shh...shh...I'm not going to hurt you." Shion said calmly. "You did a good thing, defending Rika-chan...but I hope it was worth raising your voice to me, Mion." the younger twin said.

Mion slowly looked up at her sister, still trebling in fear. "H-h-huh?"

"I hope your food was good today." Shion started. "Your lost your meals for tomorrow." she cooly said, getting up and walking back to the open door to her sister's cell. She stepped out and slammed the cell door closed, locking it. "Enjoy talking to Rika tomorrow...if she wakes up." Shion chuckled darkly as she walked away, her chuckle slowly growing into an insane laughter.


	2. Redemption

"M-mm..."

"Oh goody, you're awake."

"W-wha...where am I...?" The dazed and confused girl said. She tried to move, only to hear the rattling of chains. "Why...why can't I move?" From the darkness, she seen the quick glint of a sharp blade in the shadows next to her. "W-what's going...what's going on?" She asked, her voice quivering.

From the shadows behind the blade, the white robed Shion stepped out, chuckling darkly. "Ahh, Satoko...you awoken. About time. I thought I would NEVER get to see you open those eyes...until I make them close for the final time." She chuckled.

Satoko, bound to a large, wooden cross by chains, shook. "S-Shion-san?" She asked, her voice quivering. "What...what are you doing?"

Shion walked over to Satoko, gently placing her hand on the young, blond girl's cheek. "Aw...you're shaking." She said. "No need to...I won't do anything to you...that I won't regret doing..." Shion chuckled darkly.

"W-what...what do you mean?" Satoko asked, tears welling in her eyes. "Let me go..p-please!"

Shion growled, slapping the child as hard as she could across her face. "And what if I don't? What are you going to do? Cry? Cry and call for your brother?" Shion yelled, gripping the hilt of the knife tightly. "Well he's dead, alright? Satoshi-kun is dead! D.E.A.D. DEAD!" She yelled.

Satoko shook in place, stricken by fear. "Nii-nii will come back..." she said after gathering her strength. "I..I know he will."

"NO HE WON'T!" Shion yelled at the terrified child. Satoko recoiled back, closing her eyes. "Your beloved 'Nii-nii' is never going to come back! Do you know why?" the younger twin asked. "Huh...well...DO YOU?" She yelled, Satoko remaining quiet. "Fine you little runt..I'll tell you!" the twin backed up, looking at her knife, and back onto Satoko's body repeatedly. "Your constant yelling, and crying, and begging for his help caused him to run away. Because of you, the one I wanted to help more than anyone else vanished. I find out he is dead, and who else is there to blame?" Shion asked, walking closer to the trembling Satoko. She placed the knife to the young girls' neck. "And now...I'll remove the source of Satoshi-kun's troubles, and he'll forgive me." Shion chuckled, grinning evilly. "Now..do you want to cry to Nii-nii to save you?"

Satoko bit her lip. "N...N..."

"Say it...SAY IT!" Shion yelled.

"N...no!" Satoko finally spoke up.

"...no?" Shion asked. "You don't want your brother to take the burden of this and save you like he always does?"

"I...I know what I did...was wrong...I..I'm sorry for being...being a baby all the time." Satoko said, tears falling down her cheeks. "I'm sorry Nii-nii...I'm sorry..." the blond haired girl said, her voice slowly getting lower until it reached a whisper.

Shion growled and gripped the knife pulling it away from Satoko's neck and raising it into the air. "He'll never forgive you, you spoiled brat! Now...I want you to go meet him!" She yelled, going to stab the apologetic girl. Her aim was true, though just before the point of the knife hit Satoko's chest, she stopped, shaking in spot.

Satoko braced for the impact, though when it never happened, she opened her eyes and looked at Shion, who was quivering in spot.

Shion dropped the knife, grabbing her head. "S-Satoshi-kun...I...what was...w-what was I going to do..." She said, her voice breaking. She fell to her knees. "I..I w-was about to...a-about to..." She shook violently on her knees, clutching her head. "Y-you made...y-you made me promise...t-to keep your sister safe..." she stammered, tears streaming down her face. "...and...and..I..." She swallowed. "I a-almost killed her...!" She collapsed on the floor, in a mass hysteria of tears and sobs. "I..I'm so sorry Satoshi-kun!" she yelled as loud as she could, hoping wherever he was, he could hear her. She wanted his forgiveness, anything to know that she was back with him again. She very slowly rose back to her feet. "...Satoko..."

Satoko looked on, her eyes glued to the girl. "S-Shion-san...I..."

Shion shook her head, wiping the tears from her eyes. "...you...you can call for Nii-nii..." she said, slowly walking over and undoing the chains around Satoko. The girl and chains fell to the ground with a thud as Shion walked out of the room.

Satoko slowly got onto her feet, her body sore from the tightness of the chains. "Shion-san..wait...!" the blond girl called out, hurrying as fast as her sore body could to catch up to Shion.

Shion, head hung, opened the cell door to her sister's cell. "Mion...forgive me...I never...I never wanted this to happen...I..I lost my mind." The sullen girl said, dropping the key to Mion's cell on the ground after opening the door.

Mion, who was listening to the near murder in the other room, slowly crawled over to her open cell door as she seen Shion walk away. "...sister..." Mion said, slowly walking out of the cage. She looked around, seeing Shion open the cell door to Rika's cell, muttering the same apology, and walking away after dropping the key. Mion hurried over to Rika's cell to make sure she was okay, but Satoko had beaten her to the cell.

Satoko looked up to Mion. "Are you okay, Mion-san?"

Mion nodded slowly. "Of..of course I am..." She said, trying to reclaim her old mind back, though the constant mental torture made it extremely hard. "We..we need to make sure Rika is okay." Mion said, picking up Rika.

* * *

><p>Shion sat outside the walls of the Sonozaki residence. Her eyes were filled with tears again, and her sobs were easily heard. "S-Satoshi-kun..." She repeated through her sobs. She heard footsteps, but she didn't budge from her slumped over spot against the wall, repeating her desperate cry for forgiveness.<p>

The footsteps grew closer until finally, someone called out. "Mii-chan!"

Shion looked up. "...R-Rena..." she said, seeing her run towards her, Keiichi by her side. The two had hurried over after Keiichi received a call from Shion.

Keiichi hurried over, kneeling down next to Shion. "Mion..what's wrong? Why are you crying?"

Shion's tears flowed more. "D-don't call me that...!"

Rena knelt by Shion's other side. "Mii-chan..what's wrong? Talk to us, please."

"I'm not Mion!" She yelled through her sobs. "M-Mion's in the house! I...I had her locked up in a c-cell and took her life away from her!" She cried hysterically. Shion divulged her entire plan to her two friends, her tears and sobs growing as her story went on.

Rena and Keiichi listened, hearing the real Mion arrive shortly into Shion's story. Rika was still unconscious from Shion's taser, and Satoko looked at Shion, trying not to cry, trying to be strong for Shion.

"I'm a demon!" Shion yelled, clinging to Keiichi tightly, sobbing into his shoulder. "A hideous demon! A monster! I..I shouldn't even be alive!" She slowly lifted her head to see everyone around her. "...I'm so sorry everyone...I shouldn't...I shouldn't even be alive..." She said, trying to calm herself down.

Keiichi let go of Shion, backing away a bit. "Shion...no..don't say that about yourself."

"B-but it's true! I..I am! I tried...I tried to kill m-my sister...and Rika-chan..and...and...and..." She slowly looked to Satoko, then quickly looked away.

The blond girl walked over to Shion. "I forgive you..." she said, kneeling down and hugging her gently. Shion flinched, whimpering lightly. "Don't cry please...Nii-nii wouldn't like to see you sad."

The quivering twin slowly looked at Satoko. "...t-thank you so much..." She said, hugging Satoko back tightly. "Satoshi-kun will come back...I...I know he will..."


	3. Revisiting

It's been nearly a year since Shion's attack on her friends. It still confuses her till this day how they had forgiven her so easily. Shion, while not convicted of any type of crimes due to her unstable mental condition at the time, was sent to Irie's clinic to be kept under weekly tests and examinations to keep her unstable episodes in check, and so far, they have been successful.

* * *

><p>The day was warm, the school year was just beginning and Shion was sitting down at her desk. She had moved into Hinamizawa, and was left alone by her family due to her knowledge of the torturing devices and knowledge of the crimes the Sonozaki name had done. As always, she sat at her desk, looking out the window until class started, not really caring about the world around her.<p>

Mion looked over and snapped her fingers. "Hey..sis..wake up, class is starting!"

Shion snapped back into reality. "H-huh...oh...yea, that's right." She said, taking out a few books.

Mion chuckled lightly. "Just don't space out alright?" She said, seeing her younger sister nod. Mion's mental stability has returned, and she was also going to Irie's clinic with her sister in order to help her mind recover, and Mion has only seen the images in nightmares that seemed to plague her for a week every few months.

Keiichi turned around to them. "So, did you two hear about what's going to happen today in class?" he asked, seeing Rena, Rika and Satoko drag their desks over to him. "...you could just pass the information around!" he said, rubbing the back of his head.

"This way is more fun." Satoko smiled.

Keiichi sighed. "Anyway, I heard there's going to be a new student here today."

"New student?" Rena blinked. "That's odd. Who moved here then?"

"Hey, like we all known." Mion said, lying back in her chair.

"Well, I didn't seen anyone move into the village." Shion said idlely. Her gaze had averted back outside, not caring about the new student.

"Wonder what he's going to be like..." Rena thought.

Rika smiled. "Or she."

Keiichi rolled his eyes. "Just what I need, another girl to torment me."

Mion and Shion flinched a bit at the word, but they quickly recovered before any one had notice.

"What's that supposed to me Keiichi-kun?" Rena asked, upset. A debate broke out in the group, as usual.

Chie walked into the room, clapping her hands to get everyone, mainly the Game Club, under control. "Alright everyone, please settle down. As I am sure that you all have heard, we have a new student arriving today." She smiled. While most of the small class was murmuring about the person's age, and if it would be a new male for female, Shion slowly slinked back to her window and look outside, dazing out.

"Now..will you please come in?" Chie asked the new student from outside the room. The person walked in, a few sounds of joy in the room, though Shion payed no attention. "Now..please write your name on the board please." the teacher informed the student, who obeyed.

Mion poked Shion repeated with a pencil. "Shion...Shion!" She whispered to her.

"Not now Mion...I'll find about the new kid later." she replied.

"B-but...it's...!" Mion tried to inform her sister.

"Now, can you please introduce yourself to the class?" Chie asked.

The student cleared their throat. "Hello everyone, my name is Satoshi Houjou. It's nice to meet you all."

Shion looked over slowly, her gaze dropping on the male right away. "Did...did...he say his name was?" Shion asked, looking between Satoshi and Mion, who simply nodded.

Chie smiled. "Well, now that you introduced yourself, please, take a seat anywhere you'd like." She told Satoshi, who nodded and scanned the classroom. He looked past Shion a few times, pretending not to notice her on purpose. "I think I found my seat." he informed the teacher, walking towards the back of the classroom. He slowly walked towards Shion, smiling at her.

The younger twin shook in her seat, nervous. Her face flushed red and her eyes welled with tears."S-Satoshi-kun..." She smiled, her tears slowly rolling down her cheek.

Satoshi walked over to the seat next to her, wiping the tears from her eyes. "No no no...Shion Sonozaki wouldn't cry." He smiled, petting her head gently.

Shion nodded, slowly closing her eyes while he to took his next to her.

Mion looked over, smiling. "About time." She said to herself, hearing someone get up and hurry over. She glazed over, Satoko hugging her brother tightly.

"Nii-nii!" the joyful little sister cried. "I..I knew you'd come back!" She said.

Satoshi hugged his little sister back tightly. "I told you I would. I wouldn't leave you all alone."

"S-Shii...she was with me when you were gone." Satoko said quietly.

The male nodded and looked at Shion. "I knew you would look after her. I was right to trust you."

Shion simply smiled in reply. "Of..of course I would."


	4. Afterword

Thank you all for reading. This is, once again, TheFinalFyler. This was a quickly uploaded story, I know, but I had all the ideas in my mind, and I didn't want them to suddenly vanish, as I've been on a bad streak with failed story ideas.

The reason why the new story was a Higurashi one, was that I found the series from a friend's recommendation, and hey, I love it. I recently found out, though, I'm a huge Shion fan from a few past conversations, and I do support SatoshixShion wholeheartedly. The main idea of this story was what if Shion's arc took a different spin, as you can see. And, some of you might wonder why Satoshi is back, or importantly, how? I'll let you think of that one yourself.

Thanks once again for reading! I hope you enjoy the fic!


End file.
